legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox
The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox is the 58th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 42nd episode to air. The first player jumps into the moat to grab a swinging rope. Both players must swing across. Up in Minnesota lived the biggest, strongest lumberjack of all time, Paul Bunyan. They say Paul was so big that when he was a baby it took a whole herd of dairy cattle to keep his bottle filled. With the help of Babe, his giant blue ox, he logged most of the West. Babe could haul a whole forest of logs. Paul had to dig out the Great Lakes just so she could drink. Once, during the Year of Two Winters, it snowed so hard that Paul had to dig down to find the tops of the trees. Folks all over Minnesota were snowed in. "Babe, those folks need help," said Paul, and he stacked up so much firewood on Babe's sled that even Babe struggled to pull it, sinking deep into the ground at every step. But deliver it they did, and in the spring everywhere that Babe had stepped, a lake formed. When Babe died, Paul Bunyan saved her enormous iron nose ring. The Green Monkeys are Billy, who skates on a rollerblading team, and Michelle, who likes to swim. The Silver Snakes are Joel, who likes to ski and play tennis, and Dorothy, who likes to play football with friends. Bells on Babe's Neck (Squirting Statue) Oxen, like cows, usually wear bells around their necks so they can be found easily when they are lost. Before each player was Babe's head. When Kirk gave the signal, Dorothy and Michelle each had to grab a bell, shinny up Babe's backbone, and put a bell on her neck. Of course, like any giant ox, she snorted at the girls on their way up, so they had to hold on tight. The player with the most bells on Babe's neck in 60 seconds won. Michelle managed to get two bells on Babe's neck, awarding her a half pendant of life. Dorothy only managed to get one. Feeding Babe (Bungee Ceiling) Babe was so huge that Paul had to feed her a ton of corn each day. Here, Billy and Joel had to help Paul out by learning how to feed Babe and seeing how high they can jump. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab an ear of corn, jump up, and stick it to the ceiling. When either player came back down, he had to grab another ear of corn and do it again. The player with the most ears of corn on the ceiling in 60 seconds won. If an ear of corn fell off, it did not count. Billy got two ears of corn while Joel got seven ears of corn, awarding Joel a half pendant of life. Paul Bunyan's Giant Doorbell (Giant Steps) Paul Bunyan was a giant of a man, and if he built a house, his front steps would look like the giant steps before Kirk and the two teams. When Kirk gave the signal, one member from each team had to boost the other up to the top of the first step. Once the player is up, he/she had to turn and pull his/her partner up, then start again. Once both players were at the top, they then had to grab a hammer and ring Paul's giant doorbell. The team to make it to the top and ring Paul's doorbell or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Joel rang Paul's doorbell with 34 seconds of spare time, sending him and Dorothy to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants of life. The run started out with Joel sliding down into the Ledges, followed by putting five rocks in the Rock Quarry's bucket. Joel then entered the Laser Light Room and quickly pulled out the panels and reveal the white laser. He then traversed into the Swamp and decided not to go upstairs since the artifact is located in the King's Storeroom (as Kirk stated) and proceeded to the Dark Forest instead and quickly avoided a Temple Guard by swiftly busting through the wall into the Mine Shaft and climbed up to the ladder into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where was one room away from the nose ring with over 2 minutes remaining. After assembling the silver monkey, he entered the King's Storeroom, grabbed the nose ring, climbed down the central shaft, and rushed out of the temple and escaped with 55 seconds to spare! *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Larami Super Soaker XP-150 **Steps of Knowledge: Keystone Pocket Flash Cameras **Temple Games: Nikko Alienator *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Nestle Quik **Steps of Knowledge: $50 Savings Bond for Ring Pop **Temple Games: Laffy Taffy from The Willy Wonka Candy Factory The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox Part 1 The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox Part 2 * The Missing Eye of David can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey during the second Temple Game. * Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed over during the Temple Run. * This is the first of three episodes where no Temple Guards are encountered during the Temple Run. The other two episodes were The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain and The Broken Trident of Poseidon. * This was the only episode in Season 2 where the Silver Snakes managed to win the grand prize. * With 0:55 remaining, ** This episode's run would ultimately be the fastest win out of all Season 2 episodes. ** This Temple Run is the fastest Grand Prize win where a contestant assembled the statue in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This episode's run surpassed Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder as the fastest Silver Snake win and would hold the record until Annie and Kevin won in The Ruby Earring of Benzibab with 1:02 remaining. * This was the first episode where an artifact is placed in the treasury area (the roomspace that housed the the Room of the Golden Idols, the Treasure Room, the King's Storeroom in Season 2, and the Room of the Ancient Warriors) and the team was able to bring it out of the temple before time expired. * This was the only episode in the series where a contestant manages to grab an artifact placed in either incarnation of the King's Storeroom and bring it out of the temple before time expired. * This was the first episode in Season 2 to air where a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run. * Joel Cruz-Davis of the Silver Snakes is one of six contestants to compete on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. His sister Jamie from the next episode also competed in that special. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Signature Runs Category:Perfect Run Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations